


sometimes, all the time

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George always drinks before, because it quiets the wolf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

Annie runs her fingers over his lips, mashed into a thin line. George always drinks before, because it quiets the wolf, he says. 

"What does it taste like?" Annie whispers as he begins stroking. "Do you even like it?" 

He would shush her in any other occasion, but for now will amuse her. In any other situation, he would flush red and demand she get out, but for now she can share his bed. 

"I like it sometimes." He murmurs, head lolling back and forth. 

Annie nods, eyeing the growing flush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. 

"I like you," she leans in, kissing his pursed lips. "I really do." 

George inhales sharply, squeezing his eyes shut, and for a moment she can feel a rich, coppery burn trickle down her throat. 

"We like you too."


End file.
